


memories

by angstyauthor (wedontwritelemons)



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: AU WHERE EVERYTHING IS THE SAME BUT JEREMY HAS A SISTER?, Angst, there is crying, yes please
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:47:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22874989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wedontwritelemons/pseuds/angstyauthor
Summary: Having Jeremy as a brother was always interesting. It was like I automatically had two older brothers because Michael never left the house, and I was obviously a pro at video games. I may have only been two years younger than my brother, but I would say we still had a pretty good relationship. That changed one day and I'm going to figure out why.I saw an au idea on tumblr by glowinthedark-star stickers (i think) about Jeremy having a little sister and I went with it!
Relationships: Jeremy Heere & Michael Mell, Jeremy Heere & OC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	memories

Jeremy was an unusual person and being his sister- I would know. All his late nights yelling at Michael as they played video games, the early mornings where I would wake to the fire alarm because he can’t cook, the summer days that we spent messing around (Michael there too obviously.) But that all kinda changed after Mom left. He got distant, we both did.

But this was different. _Jeremy_ was different. New clothes, new attitude, new friends. If you told me my brother was kidnapped and replaced with a clone I would believe you.

I wasn’t the type of person to snoop, I only went in Jeremy’s room when he was in there so we could play video games, but he wasn’t home and I was genuinely worried. I glanced at the clock seeing that there was at least an hour before play rehearsal ended so I walked down the hall and opened Jeremy’s door. Dad was the last person in the world to bother me, I wasn’t worried about him.

"Woah" I say glancing around his room. His closet was entierly diffrent and all his video game posters and photos were taking off the wall.

”Jesus christ Jeremy, what happened?”

My eye catches a box on the bottom of Jeremy’s bookshelf labeled “before squip-old me” that was tucked away under other boxes and books. I pull it out and sit on his bed, opening the box next to me. Inside were everything from the old photos from his wall to the disks of past apocalypse of the damned games. I picked up a scrapbook, one I remember making for Jeremy, for his fifteenth birthday. I didn't realize he kept it.

I opened the first page and memories flooded back. The first photo sent a pang of sadness to my heart. It was a family photo, when mom was still here, when dad was still stable, when my brother was more than just a shell of someone I knew, the people in that photo, they were long gone. Tears pricked at my eyes, and I didn’t bother to wipe them away. Nobody was here.

The next photo was of Michael and I, I had to have been nine at the time, making him just eleven. We were sitting on the front porch and the camera looked like it had been a little shaky. While I did consider Michael my friend, it was rare to see a photo of just us without Jeremy. I knew where this one came from though.

 _”Jeremy, I don't really_ do __photographs.__

_  
_

_I look to the boy in front of me. “Come on Michael don't be a party pooper. Mom said Jeremy could use her camera, but just this once.” I mimicked mom at the end._

_Jeremy laughed. “After this we can go back to playing APOTD! I just want to tryyyy.”_

_Jeremy held the camera up to his face and the flash went off. I hopped off the porch steps and sat next to my brother to look at the photo. “It's a little blurry dude.”_

_”Shut up,” Jeremy said with no real anger behind it. “It was my first try, come on get back next to Michael.”_

_”Nope!” Michael jumped up. “I agreed to one photo player two. That's it.”_

_Jeremy groaned. “Pleaseeee?”_

_”No!”_

I laughed at the memory and looked at the next photo. It was significantly older, it's clear I didn’t do this in order when I made it. It was little Jeremy pushing me around it a red toy car (you know the ones). I had no memories associated with this photo because we were so little, but I assume it was a good time judging by how happy we looked.

I flipped through some pages to see tons of photos like that one, Jeremy and I playing together. Back before he hated anyone who wasn’t popular. Back before he left me and MIchael and dad, all for no reason. I slammed the book closer as I let out a frustrated sob. I hadn't even realized I was crying, _why was I crying?_ The fuck? I guess seeing all the happy memories made me realize I missed my brother more than I thought. My _real_ brother. Not the dude who lives in this room. Not the person who I see get into some popular kids car every morning and go to school. Not the dude who told off dad the other day. Not the dude who’s been ignoring his sister for weeks now.

I missed my brother. Who cared, who showed emotions. The dork who would play video games on end, his cries of frustration or cheer of joy that kept the whole house up. The brother, who held me as we both cried when mom left. Jeremy Heere, my brother.

I missed _him._

”What are you doing here?

My head snaps up wildly as I rub the tears from my eye. Jeremy was standing at the door staring at me. I clutched the scrapbook to my chest. “Just looking for this.” I say.

Jeremy pauses, his eyes dart from me to the wall beside me, like he can see ghosts or something. “Why- do you need that?”

”To look.” I say flatly. “I missed when we hung out all the time.” _I miss the real you._ “Something changed in you and I don't know what,” _but I’m worried._ ”But I don't like it.”

For a second, Jeremy’s stiff cool kidTM face fell, and I could see the real him, like what I said was some revelation. But then he just stiffened up and laughed. “I do like it, sorry sis, this is the _real me._ ”

”No it's not.” My voice cracked slightly. “If it is, then where had MIchael been lately? Why have you been ignoring me? Who are all these new people you suddenly have to hang out with. Why is everything that defines you shoved into a box and labeled _before squip_?! What’s a squip?! Huh?” I was yelling at this point, standing up still holding the book.

Jeremy just stared at the wall beside me, looking zoned out.

”Listen to me Jeremy! I’m your sister!” I opened the book a page of us when we were babies. “Look! We used to have so much fun together? What changed!” I could feel myself starting to cry and I hated it. Jeremy was the cry baby out of the two of us. I probably looked dramatic. “ _Why_ did it change?”

Something about that last question broke Jeremy. He walked over to me and took the book out of my hands before pulling me into an awkward stiff hug, like he was going to get into trouble for doing this. “I’m sorry.” He whispered softly before pulling away and gently pushing me towards his door.

”Me too.” I say harshly, rolling my eyes. “Let me know when you can tell me where my real brother is.”

The second I was back into my own room I pulled out my phone, messaging the one person I knew who could help me.

**hey michael? Can you figure out what a squip is? ask around your nerd video games or whatever lol thanks**

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic to test the idea of a siater, let me know if I should build off it in the comments! Also what should her name be? I didn't even say it in this story.


End file.
